Forever Starts Here
by xXSASUKExXxLOVERXx
Summary: Sakura sees a boy that she has never seen before, but she never truley meets him until he feels like he's met her. She wants to be part of his world but will he let her? His world is darker and he faces more then she thinks. there will be a lemon l8er...
1. Interest

Chapter One: Interest

Sakura was simply strolling down the hallway basically aimlessly and not really paying attention to much of anything. She didn't really think about what was going to happen that day she just thought it was best not to.

"_Knowing gets you nowhere_," she always thought.

But soon she would learn that paying attention would be the best way to find an obsession.

As she stumbled through the hallway her long pink hair bounced behind her, it was a lot different then everyone else's but who said blending in was fun.

That's what made Sakura Haruno different. That's what made Sakura different and she would also soon learn that different would attract the most unlikely people.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned to see Ino. Sakura never knew if Ino was her friend or not. Sometimes they were tighter then twins and other they were sworn enemies.

But right now having a friend would be nice…

"Oh…Ino…Hi," Sakura said casually.

"Did you hear Sakura there's a fight!"

Sakura tilted her head like the word 'fight' was said in another language.

"Common you idiot!"

Ino grabbed her arm and off they went.

"Look you idiot! Don't pick a fight with someone unless you have at least some kind of a chance!"

It was Gaara, the red haired popular boy of the school. Sakura saw no interest in him.

"Well that was stupid, Naruto didn't even have a shot," it was Shikamaru Nara.

"Got that right. Almost sad," Ino nodded.

Sakura didn't say anything…she didn't really mind Naruto. He was nice to her and she enjoyed helping him in classes, but she never really cared for him all that much.

"Just you wait Gaara! Next time I'll kick your ass for sure," Naruto shouted back.

Everyone around him laughed, he couldn't help but slightly blush.

"Whatever," Gaara said and made his way through the crowd.

He bumped into Sakura along the way.

"Hey watch it," Sakura said.

Gaara turned and just looked at her. She stood her ground.

"You're weird," he said.

Sakura said nothing as he walked away. She watched him until he approached someone.

She didn't know that person. He was tall, had dark black hair and onyx eyes that could draw anyone into them.

She saw their lips moving but couldn't tell what they were saying…all she could tell was that Gaara was mad; he was clenching his fist…hard.

The dark haired boy grabbed Gaara's shirt collar and whispered something in his ear and then pushed Gaara away.

Sakura looked at Ino and Shikamaru and she noticed that they were staring too, as well as everyone else who had just witnessed Gaara and Naruto's little brawl. Gaara stomped his foot and walked back on campus.

Everyone stared at the raven haired boy who merely shrugged and walked away as well.

"Who was he," Sakura asked Ino at their lunch table.

"Who was who?"

"That guy who shoved Gaara earlier?!"

"Ummmm…I've seen him around school but I don't really know him."

"Oh I see."

"Hey what's up," Shikamaru said nonchalantly as he sat down beside Ino.

"Shikamaru do you know who that black haired guy was from earlier today?"

"Geez Sakura why do you care," Ino said, but Sakura ignored her and looked at Shikamaru.

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha…he came here near the end of last year when we were sophomores."

"How the hell do you know that," Ino sighed.

"I've known him for a while. Well not really 'known him' but I know who he is. He was just my chemistry partner last semester. But why do you care Sakura?"

Sakura shrugged. Why did she care? She had only seen this guy once and she actually found interest him.

As if her keen interest in him wasn't enough he would just happen to walk by. She fallowed his back with her emerald eyes.

She got up from the table, "Uh. Be right back….bathroom."

Sakura fallowed him.

"_What the hell am I doing? I feel like a stalker! I don't know this guy I don't know this gut I don't know this guy!"_

Even though she indeed did not know him her feet didn't stop moving.

Sasuke heard footsteps behind him. He was planning on leaving for lunch even though this school was closed campus.

He turned around to see if it was a teacher but all he saw was a pink haired girl fiddling with a locker.

He continued walking.

He took out his keys to unlock his car…footsteps again.

The pink haired girl again.

He now knew that this time wasn't a coincidence. Although, he wasn't going to go out of his was to think about this random girl.

He opened his car door but stopped when he heard her voice, "Wait!"

He looked at her, but didn't say anything. Instead she did, "Um well…Today I saw ----"

"Saw me talk to Gaara? I know I've heard others talk about it and I don't want to hear anything about it from you."

She looked back at him, just a blank stare. It was strange…she almost looked…sick.

Her stomach was aching….she had no idea why.

Why was this guy making her get so nervous? She had never eve met him, but that was the weird part.

"You're not suppose to lea----"

"Leave campus? I know that."

The words stolen from her mouth once again. When he talked it was sharp and to the point, no emotion to it…how strange.

But what was really strange was what she was about to say next.

"Can I come with you?"

Sasuke said nothing. He also said nothing as he got into his car and drove off.

What a stupid girl. I mean what the hell!

She had asked him to go to eat with him. He didn't even know her name and he was already annoyed with her.

She must have had a reason to ask him though and that's what bothered him. What if she was…no people like that would act like her.

Like a fool.

Like a loser.

But unlike…them…she was unexplainable. After one meeting he had a weird feeling that there was more to this foolish girl that couldn't be fully understood.

As he took the next right turn, he thought, "_Why not ask, what do I have to lose?"_

His pride maybe.

"_STUPID STUPID STUPID! How could I ask him such a weird question! What the hell is wrong with me," _Sakura thought.

She walked out of the school with her head to the ground, she stared at her pink flip flops with the yellow flower on the tops.

She suddenly bumped into someone.

She looked up to see Gaara. She said nothing.

"Oh it's you," he said.

Sakura gulped.

"Sorry for snapping at you earlier…Do you uh….Want to get a bite to eat with me," Gaara suddenly said.

Sakura was in shock, "_Gaara! The Gaara?! The Gaara that is the toughest guy around! That every girl want to go out with! HIM?!_"

"It's alright if you don't want too," he said casually.

Sakura shook her head, "No no no. Of course I would. I don't have any plans or anything!"

"Good."

She fallowed him…wow the second guy she's fallowed today, but at least this one invited her.

While walking she spotted something very unexpected, she saw Sasuke walking along side Naruto.

Gaara leaned against his car, "Are you coming?"

Sakura dashed off, "Sorry gotta go!"

"I so could have taken him," Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Hn," was all Sasuke had to say.

Naruto pouted.

"Now you look like a kid."

"You think I care what other think?"

"I think you care more then you realize."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!?"

"Use your brain you might figure it out if you try."

"Hmph you suck."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle…big mistake.

"Why are you here," Sasuke said suddenly.

"What are you talking about," Naruto said dumfounded.

Sakura stayed quiet it was only chance.

"Staying quiet doesn't mean you're not there."

Or not.

Sakura ran off…how did he catch her? She kept enough distance so that she could hear them and stayed behind objects to stay unseen. What the fuck was this guy? And hanging out with Naruto was even weirder!

She ran back to the parking lot. Gaara's car was gone, there was no surprise. She gave up a date with him for Sasuke and Naruto? What was wrong with her?

But then she noticed something else, Sasuke's car was still there as well. Where was he walking to? Why did she care?

"_Ok Sakura from now on you will have no interest in Sasuke Uchiha!"_


	2. No One But Me

Chapter Two: No One But Me

**She's dead**

**She's not gonna wake up**

**I guess that's what the best part is**

**People believe that death isn't real**

**That they'll wake up the next day and that person will be back**

**But that's not how it works**

**When you're dead**

**Well, you're just dead.**

Sasuke yawned and got out of bed. He washed his face…_another one down._

It was a horrible thing to think about…it's not like he had a choice. Family is family. Even if you hate them so much you want to see their blood spill across the floor.

He had made the decision to turn on his family soon, but now wasn't the right time just a little longer.

They were in the middle of 'testing him' even though it was pointless he wasn't gonna let some low level randomly hired assassin take him down.

That would be beyond shameful and downright unacceptable…by himself…and to his family. But he tried not thinking about what they thought of him, but what he thought about himself.

And frankly when he killed these people…he thought quite highly of himself.

Revenge wasn't an easy path to fallow…no matter which your opposed may be. Strong or weak, big or small, smart or dense, but Sasuke's enemies were all the positives of those comparisons. This meant his life would go on to endure supreme difficulty.

He turned off the faucet and stared at himself. His mother always said he was a handsome boy, was that why that pink haired girl was fallowing him?

_What the fuck…Is that really what I want to think about right now…She can't be one of them._

He looked in the mirror, quite impressed with himself…not a scratch. Not one measly scratch.

Naruto strolled through the hallway, doing his best to ignore the laughs that were obviously directed at him.

Not that it was uncommon…people laughed at him a lot.

School was a dreadful place…he got really lonely. He knew a lot of people, but the only person he could call a real friend was Sasuke and he didn't even hang out with him during school hours.

Sasuke preferred to keep to himself. To him school was just something that he had to deal with and get through.

Although, to Naruto school was a place where he could actually try to prove himself, but so far that hadn't gone so well.

He let a sigh escape his lips as he entered first period. He saw Sakura sitting in the seat next to his, where she usually sat.

Sakura was nice…she helped him out a lot anyway. She was one of the few people that were actually decent in the god forsaken school.

He took and seat next to her and opened his backpack.

Shit! His homework was missing…so much for proving himself.

Sakura knew Naruto must have forgotten his homework…Well not really forgotten. She saw Gaara and his friends break into Naruto locker earlier. So she made a copy of her own.

"Naruto," she said.

Naruto looked over in a slow and painful manner, "Yes Sakura?"

"Here"

_Maybe if I give him this he'll tell me more about Sasuke???? No no no no no!!! I promised myself that Sasuke doesn't exist to me anymore. So no this is only to help Naruto out!_

"Thank you Sakura…but why?"

"I don't know I just thought I'd help you out."

"But how did you know that----."

"Just accept it Naruto."

"Heh heh…Whatever…Thanks."

Sakura smiled and then looked at the board. Blank…she stared anyway…she liked zoning out, it was strangely peaceful. Some people noticed but it's not like it hurt anybody.

Half an hour into 1st period Sakura was completely at ease. It was a review day so she let her mind race.

She didn't think about anything, peace. Not even Sasuke Uchiha crossed her blissful thoughts.

She looked over at Naruto and noticed an envelope hanging out of his binder, normally she wouldn't have thought much of it accept the name printed on the front was written in large bold plain capital letter 'SASUKE'.

Had Naruto noticed the envelope? She snatched it quickly.

"Hey Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Gotten any letters or notes of any sort?"

"No. That's a stupid question why would you ask me that?"

"Don't talk rude to the girl that just saved your grade!"

"Alright, sorry geez! It was a dumb question though."

Sakura left him alone after that. She was pretty sure he wasn't acting. The bliss was gone now all she wanted to do was read that letter!

Lunch…a somewhat peaceful time. At least that's what Sasuke thought. He went to his locker to put his science book away before leaving.

He thought he heard someone shuffle near him but didn't think much of it. He strolled off school grounds without looking back.

Sasuke had just walked passed after putting something away in his locker. She noticed his locker was next to Naruto's.

She opened the envelope:

-Sasuke

Meet me at the same place where me and you last encountered at lunch. This time I won't hold back my anger. You think your stronger? Prove it!

-Garra

Sakura gulped. This letter was meant to go in Sasuke's locker not Naruto's. That means they also meant to go through Sasuke's things and Naruto suffered. She couldn't believe she thought Gaara was cool.

And how come she had never heard of Sasuke before? It appeared to her that Gaara obviously knew a lot about him.

But wait! If this didn't get to Sasuke now and he didn't show would Gaara be even angrier?

She ran out to the parking lot looking for Sasuke.

Sasuke was about to leave when he saw her once again, but this time she was yelling his name. How did she know his name?

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Please look at this!"

She was holding a folded piece of paper in her hand.

She came up close to him, she was out of breath.

She was really close…he could smell the strawberry scented shampoo in her hair. It was a childish smell. He smirked at that, a smirk that only he could perfect.

She handed him the note. He read it. He tossed it aside.

"What you're not---."

He got in his car and drove away.

He looked in his rear view mirror to see her standing up straight. He expected to see a face struck with stupidity, but he saw nothing, a blank stare. Was she spacing out? What the hell? Was this girl stupid?

He laughed a little, but then thought about Gaara. If he wanted to settle things he could, but not near the school, it might attract on lookers. He preferred to stay subtle, unlike Naruto and Gaara.

Sakura lay down on her bed. Ino in the apartment room next to hers, that's who she suspected, was knocking on the door. She didn't want to get up though. She really didn't have to.

"I'm coming in Sakura!"

Ino burst through the door.

_Great…_

The blonde walked into Sakura's room and sat down at her desk, "You've been acting different are you okay?"

Was she okay…even she had to admit she was acting a bit out of the norm.

Sakura let out a long sigh, "Ino, I'm going on a walk."

"What you're leaving me here? But I just got here! Let me come with you!

"No…I mean I just wanna be alone for a while. Do you understand?"

"Fine…but I'm staying here is that at least alright?"

"Why would you want to stay here?"

"I don't know your apartments cleaner."

"Whatever, I'm leaving."

Sakura grabbed her jacket and left.

She felt kind of silly…She had on grey sweats, a thick black jacket and had on those silly pink flip flops with the yellow flower.

Sakura laughed a little…it's not like she was going to impress a guy…like she would ever have a chance with Gaara again.

She saw a nice restaurant up ahead. It was almost seven and she didn't eat when she got home and missed lunch because of Sasuke.

_Sasuke…_

She walked inside just to discover that the place was really packed, but she was basically starving.

"Walk this way miss. I will be your waitress Ten Ten."

Sakura looked down at her feet a little embarrassed. Even the waitress looked nice, with her dark brown hair pulled into two buns, she was thin and her uniform fit her perfectly.

And there Sakura was dressed like a rat; her hair wasn't even properly brushed.

_Oh well it'll be fine. Gaara probably won't even be here. _

"Right here miss---Oh sorry I thought there was no one at this booth. Darn I forgot to mark it off I'm sorry!"

Sakura looked over and there was Sasuke…he was just looking at the waitress nodding.

"Sorry miss but it looks like you may have to wait about half an hour until another table is available."

Sakura's stomach suddenly rumbled.

_Dammit! How embarrassing!_

"No it's fine she can sit with me."

Sakura was dumb founded…sit at the same table…with him!

"Oh well that's very kind of you sir! You sure are lucky miss. I will be back in a little while to take your orders," Ten Ten said putting two menus down on the table.

Sakura sat across from him and looked up slowly. He was staring at his menu. He brushed some dark black hair away from his face. He wore a dark black long sleeve shirt, baggy jeans blue jeans…he looked really…hot.

Sakura blushed and fiddles with the strings from the front of her sweat pants. She was finally able to mutter, "Thank you."

"Hn," was all he said back.

Sakura picked up her menu scanning as to what she wanted to eat. She was starving! But didn't want to order something big, which would be even more embarrassing. She sighed.

"What's your name anyway?"

Sakura looked up again; he wasn't looking at her but knew it was him who had spoken.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Hn."

Ten Ten came back, "So what will it be!?"

"I'm not hungry," Sasuke said handing her the menu and leaving.

He wasn't going to eat with her. She didn't interest him. But then he heard those familiar foot steps trailing behind him.

"Wait!"

He stopped, he shouldn't have, but he did.

"Why did you just leave like that," she panted once she caught up with him.

He shrugged. She put her hand on his shoulder to steady herself, but when she did it made him shiver.

She stood up and she rubbed her arms, she looked really cold. He looked down at her feet.

_Flip flops?_

He walked over to his car, she fallowed him, but this time he was aware.

"Sasuke? Can I get a ride?"

He looked back at her, it was a simple request so he didn't mind. He motioned for her to get into the passenger seat. She gratefully accepted.

As he drove down the road he asked, "Where is your place?"

She was silent for a minute, "I hate it there."

That wasn't his question. He was slightly irritated so he drove to his own apartment building.

He walked up to his room and as predicted she fallowed. She seemed rather shy around him, he didn't really care though.

He opened the door and Naruto was inside watching TV, "SASUKE! You're finally back! Did you bring me left overs?!"

Sasuke turned to Sakura who was standing behind him.

"Sasuke who are you---Sakura!? Why are you here?"

No one knew Sasuke and Naruto were roommates until now.

"Naruto? Do you live here too?"

Naruto nodded and then turned back to the TV and asked no more questions he didn't mind that Sakura was there he kinda liked her. The only thing that troubled him was why Sasuke had brought Sakura there. Oh well he would ask when she left, whenever that was.


	3. Not Just Yet

**Hee hee here it is chapter three…this one is longer and way more interesting…the last two chapters were kinda boring…not gonna lie…but yeh this one is way better…well at least to me…I hope you agree…please don't be afraid to tell cuz I'm getting a lot hits but like no reviews. **

Chapter Three: Not Just Yet

**Is it here?**

**Here that I finally admit I am one that is broken**

**For it was here when it started**

**When I was shattered**

**Destroyed**

**My eyes were closed**

**And I think its better that way**

**It's safer that way**

His apartment was normal looking. Nothing that special about it. The only thing strange about it was that Naruto was his roommate. That's what surprised Sakura the most. She didn't really know why she was there; it was just that the thought of going to apartment to be alone was upsetting. Even if Ino was there she still felt alone.

"You want something to eat?"

She looked up, she had spaced out again. Sasuke was offering her something to eat. She put her hand on her stomach, she was still famished.

"Yeah…Thanks."

He threw her an apple, not exactly a meal but it was better then nothing, besides he had offered it to her and that made her happy.

She took a bite of the apple and then looked down…she had nearly forgotten just how ridiculous she looked. She sighed…then looked up…Sasuke was gone, she saw the door close a few meters away.

_Dammit I spaced out AGAIN!_

She walked back to where Naruto was. She sat down beside him on the couch.

"Oh Sakura, so what's up?"

"I dunno…I just hate my apartment."

She didn't know why she had brought that up again.

"Heh heh I see. I was like that for a really long time because well…I was really lonely."

"Did Sasuke move in with you?"

"Heh heh yeh. It may not look like it but we are really good friends."

"Really? How come you two don't hang out at school?"

"I guess at school our differences just really stand out."

"Oh. How old were you two when you moved in together?"

"Damn you sure ask a lot of questions."

"Sorry."

"It's alright," Naruto laughed, "By the way…nice outfit!"

She gave him a good solid punch. She was blushing.

"Ha ha Sakura you're turning red!"

She went to punch him again but he got up quickly, "Naruto!"

_Wow, I actually let her into my place…That really isn't like me…_

Sasuke lay down on hid bed and stared at the ceiling. He was doing his best to ignore the noise in the next room.

He looked at the clock next to his bed…ten o'clock.

Was he going to have to take her home this late? That would be really annoying.

He heard a really loud crash in the next room. He decided that maybe he should go see what was going on.

"Shit," yelled Naruto as soon as Sasuke came out.

Sasuke looked in Sakura and Naruto's direction; a broken picture frame had fallen on the floor. It was a picture of Sasuke and Naruto when they were little kids.

Naruto picked it up, "Oh well…this picture is old."

Sakura took the picture out of the broken frame. Sasuke and Naruto looked around eight years old and they were both smiling. It was a really cute picture; she had never seen Sasuke smile and she kind of liked it.

She looked over at Sasuke…his face was neutral, like he didn't care about the picture. Naruto didn't seem too concerned about the picture either. How strange…it was a very good picture.

"You can have that Sakura if you want," Naruto smiled.

"Really? Thanks."

She set it down on the coffee table.

"Hold on Sakura I need to talk to the quiet retard over there," Naruto laughed.

"Shut up you blonde idiot."

Boys' fighting playfully was a true sign of friendship.

_I guess these two really are friends…Who would've thought._

Even though Naruto was the one that said he wanted to talk to Sasuke it was Sasuke who pulled Naruto in another room. It wasn't the one Sasuke went in before so Sakura guessed it was Naruto's.

"So what do you want," Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Well Sakura doesn't look like she wants to go home."

"And how does that concern us."

"Maybe she could stay the night…it is Saturday."

Sasuke stayed silent…he had only noticed this girl yesterday and now she might stay the night at his house?

"No."

"What! Don't be a jerk it's not a big deal!"

"No."

"Sasuke! Common…you were alone once!"

Sasuke was silent.

"Sasuke sometimes I look at you and you still look like you're alone," Naruto said quietly.

Silence…

They were quiet for almost two full minutes.

Sasuke finally broke the silence, "Fine."

Naruto merely nodded and left the room. Sasuke remained there.

_Am I still alone? All of these people…They act like they know me, but they don't. And I don't think they ever will. Is that so bad? I don't think I've ever thought about it until now._

Sasuke went back into the living room to see Sakura smiling at him. It was a soft and honest smile…he had never had anyone smile like that, especially not at him and all he could manage to do was stare…stare at that sincere and beautiful smile on a sad girl's face.

"Thanks for letting me stay," Sakura said.

"Hey! Idea guys! Lets watch a movie I'm hella bored," Naruto suggested.

Naruto opened the cupboard under the TV looking at all the DVD's. Sasuke and Sakura waiting there until Sasuke said, "Sakura are you going to sleep in that?"

He noticed her blushing and staring at her feet. What a shameful girl. He walked to his room to get a shirt….her sweats would be fine. This was turning into a strange night.

Sasuke threw Sakura a shirt, "Um…thank you."

"Hn."

Sakura looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her hair was scraggly and the eyeliner on her right eye was smudged.

_Dammit! How was I supposed to know I was going to be spending the night at some guy's apartment! I thought I was just going on a walk!_

She threw her shirt to the side and put on Sasuke's…it smelled like him. She turned around and looked in the mirror. She noticed that there was some sort of emblem on the back. It was white and red and in a fan shape. Families crest maybe? Whatever. She also found a brush and brushed her hair and washed all the makeup off her face, no makeup was better then shitty makeup.

When she came out she saw Naruto holding a DVD, "Yes! I am so in the mood for a horror movie!"

Sakura gulped…horror? She hated horror movies; they made her skin crawl every time. But she didn't want to ruin their good time.

"Cool," was all she said.

The lights were off and all three of them were sitting on the couch. Sasuke was sitting in the middle with Sakura to his right and Naruto to his left. Sakura clung to her sweats as some girl was searching for her friend in the woods. She was trying her best to keep her cool.

Suddenly someone jumped out and attacked the girl, Sakura instinctively grabbed the hand next to her, Sasuke's.

She regretted it at first, but then noticed that he didn't shake it off which is what she was expecting. That made her happy in a way, also she realized she wasn't letting go either.

_Hee hee looks like I do…I do have a crush on Sasuke. Kinda funny…_

The scene changed to where the girl the other was looking for was being tortured. Sakura hated blood, even if it was fake. She swiftly burrowed her face into Sasuke's shoulder. She wasn't trying to come off flirty, she was just honestly afraid. She squeezed Sasuke's hand a little tighter.

Why was she clinging to him? It was just a movie; it was all fake therefore it wasn't scary at all. This girl was annoying, but for some reason Sasuke couldn't shake her off. He could tell she was scared. _Pathetic…_He didn't mind her touch; it was actually kind of comforting.

He saw her turn her face back to the screen, but then put her head back against his shoulder. She looked like a frightened little puppy; even he had to admit it was kind of cute.

_This stupid girl…Why is she different from others…She seems like the kind of girl I would aim to stay away from…but I can't bring myself to do that. Heh…what the fuck is wrong with me?_

He felt her squeeze his hand a little harder when a really gory scene came on. He thought it was best to let her…it didn't hurt him or anything…

Sasuke woke up before anyone else. He walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. He saw Sakura laying on the fold out couch in the living room. He had nearly forgotten about her.

He poured himself a glass of water and leaned against the counter and looked at her. He had to admit she was really pretty.

_I have other things to worry about…And this childish girl isn't one of them._

He picked up his cell phone which was sitting on the counter and opened it. There was a message from a number he didn't recognize.

He listened to it, "Well Sasuke think you can blow me off! We have something to settle, you and your threats don't scare me. Your family won't protect you; you and I both know that! So meet me behind the Ayuma Hotel tonight at ten."

It was Gaara. Gaara's family was very powerful and did their best to protect him because he was supposedly a prodigy. Unlike Sasuke though his family didn't test him in inhumane ways so the word 'prodigy' meant nothing to Sasuke.

He closed the phone and took another sip of his water. He got up way to early…he needed coffee and there was none left in the cupboard.

Suddenly the noise of shuffling blankets filled his ears…it was Sakura.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, she then turned around and saw him. She blushed a little bit…_pathetic_…she then shot him that smile of hers. He smirked…her smile…so different.

She got off the bed and walked toward him, "Mind if I have something to drink too?"

"Yes I mind, I want you to die of thirst."

She laughed a cute little laugh, he was happy she knew it was a joke. Most people thought of his straightforwardness as rude and were offended.

She reached up and opened the cupboard and took out a glass and filled it with water. She was acting really comfortable. She seemed really happy too, _how strange._

She looked at him as she drank. He then walked away and went back into his room he was going to change so he could go out and get some coffee.

Sakura looked at her reflection staring back at her within the glass of clear liquid. Her bright green eyes staring back at her. She laughed a little, she was remembering how strangely clingy she acted towards Sasuke last night.

The funnier part was how he didn't seem to care. Was this a good thing? Or did he honestly not give a shit?

She sat back on the fold out couch, her eyes still locked on the distorted reflection. She wanted to burst out laughing and she really wasn't sure why.

She couldn't do that…she would embarrass herself even more then she already had. She took her eyes off her reflection to take another sip.

"Were you spacing out again," Naruto said.

Sakura looked up to see Naruto giggling. He then sat next to her, "So did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah I was just happy I didn't have any nightmares after that movie."

"Hahahahahaha I knew you were scared…I saw you holding onto Sasuke! I was surprised that he didn't throw you off the couch!"

"Hmmmm…Is that something he would usually do?"

"I don't know to be honest. He usually doesn't bring girls here."

"Has he had a girlfriend before?"

"Sure he has…But not very many and they usually don't last and it's usually his fault too."

"Oh I see…Does he have a girlfriend now?"

"That's funny…Of course not. He usually only has a girl in the summer if any at all. Again what with the questions?"

"Here's one more," Sakura picked up the picture that was left on the coffee table, "How come Sasuke doesn't smile like in this picture much anymore?"

"There's a lot you don't understand about him like…"

"Naruto you talk too much," Sasuke said walking out of his bedroom.

Neither of them had heard him come in…sly dog.

"I'm leaving."

Naruto turned to him, "If you're going for coffee, bring me some too!"

"No."

"Sasuke you are so not fun! I would do it for you!"

"No you wouldn't."

"Ergggg…fine do what you want!"

Sakura began to laugh and the two boys stared at her, "You two are really funny! That's all I have to say!"

They both looked at her and she knew it, but she didn't care. She liked being with them, and she was hoping she could be with them more.


	4. Ordinary

**Okies okies another chapter! Yeys…for those of you that are fallowing the story it's about to get a little better…At least I think so…Please post a review cuz I am dying to hear your feedback! So yeah…enjoy this chapter and yes there will be more to come…I had a snow day so I was able to get two chapters posted…Sorry but that doesn't happen very often! But if you submit a review I could speed things up more often wink wink . **

Chapter Four: Ordinary

**It's dark here**

**Why**

**I don't like it here but I am bound to this place**

**Can anyone set me free**

**I'm sure that someone can**

**But not just anyone**

**That special one**

**But are they here**

**For me**

**Or are they pretending**

**Are their feelings real**

**Maybe the dark is best for me**

**But will that person be able to find me**

**xxx**

Sasuke sat down at the coffee shop and drank up. He was finally at peace…at least he thought so…

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked up to see Ino walking toward him, he had never actually talked to her but he could already tell she was really annoying.

She approached him with a smile, but it wasn't anywhere close to Sakura Haruno's smile.

"Sasuke have you seen Sakura?"

_Oh god…seriously? I can't just say yeah she spent the night at my house after she fallowed me out of a restaurant! But if I say I haven't seen her she'll just keep looking and eventually find out that she was at my place._

"Yeah, she stayed with a friend of mine."

"Really who?"

"Just someone I know."

"Is that really all you're going to tell me?"

"Hn."

"Ino?"

They both saw Sakura standing at the door; she was wearing the same outfit as yesterday. Ino ran over to her, "Sakura? Wow you look….great. Anyway let's go back okay?"

Sakura merely nodded and began to leave with Ino. As they walked Sakura looked back and looked at Sasuke and gave him that famous smile. He didn't wave, he only smirked and that made her smile shine even brighter.

_Hn…this girl is interesting…I guess it wouldn't be too bad having her around. _

"Ino, you don't have to worry about me," Sakura said when they were back in her apartment.

"Well you disappeared after you said you were only going on a walk and wouldn't answer your cell phone! You seriously think I wouldn't be worried!"

Sakura had to admit that was a little…well yeah Ino had the right to be worried, "I'm sorry."

At that moment Sakura's cell phone rang, she left Ino and answered it. Ino crossed her arms, "Hmph!"

Sakura ignored the overdramatic girl, "Hello?"

"Hee what's up Sakura!? It's Naruto!"

"Oh hey Naruto," Sakura said casually.

"Hee hee…Well anyway me and Sasuke are going to a movie, watching that movie last night made me wanna watch another one so we're going too! Wanna come?"

Sakura was frozen, "Is it another horror?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I wish! But no it's an action flick so you coming or not!? It starts in two hours."

Sakura laughed, "Yeah sure…I guess it was obvious that I don't like horrors…"

"Maybe a little…hee hee…Well see you later then," after saying that Naruto hung up.

"Now what was that about," Ino asked.

"Just going to the movies with some friends."

"Not like that you aren't!"

Ino was right…the next time she hung out with them she wanted to look her best. So the next hour would be focused on her looks, when she fixed herself up she actually thought she was beautiful.

xxx

Sasuke and Naruto waited at the theater for Sakura, Naruto snacking on the pre-bought popcorn.

"Don't eat all of it before the movies," Sasuke snapped.

"I'm hungry so leave me alone."

"Well you an…"

"You two are so like an old married couple."

The boys turned to see Sakura…she was wearing her long pink hair slightly curled, skinny jeans, a white tank top with a pink heart in the corner, a short and tight fitting red jacket and her basically signature pink flip flops with the yellow flower.

Naruto smiled, "Nice outfit." He actually meant it this time.

Sakura looked at Sasuke who didn't say anything accept, "Let's go get our seats."

Sasuke actually liked Sakura outfit, she looked really pretty, but he wasn't the type of guy who would say that kind of thing openly.

Once again he was in the middle of Naruto and Sakura, there was a horror movie on the previews, he saw Sakura shaking a little bit, but she didn't cling to him. He sighed…she was trying way too hard and it was a little pathetic. Everything about her was pathetic…but it didn't annoy him that much anymore because she actually tried to shield her weaknesses.

As the movie went on there was a man getting beaten by a gang and Sakura was shaking again. Sasuke saw her biting her lip while Naruto was holding back laughter…he was so weird. He saw her reach for her hand and then pull away and bite her lip a little harder. Sasuke looked back up at the screen and let himself stroke her hand. When she felt the sudden touch she didn't look at him she just grabbed his hand tightly. Her teeth let up on her lips and she let the breath she was holding in out. He let her hold his hand and watched the movie…she never shook again.

When the movie ended Sakura glared at Naruto, "I thought you said it wasn't going to be like that!"

"It was an action flick of course someone's gonna get the shit beat outta them! Right Sasuke?"

"I guess."

"See I told you!"

"Whatever."

Sasuke looked down at his cell phone…almost nine thirty. He would have to meet Gaara soon. He didn't want to, but if he didn't it would most likely to turn out as annoying as hell. Although, he liked seeing Gaara all frazzled and lose his cool, it was kinda funny.

The three were about to leave the theater when someone uttered, "N-Na-Naruto…h-hi."

It was Hinata Hyuga, and she was with Kiba Izuka and Shino Aburame. Kiba hit Sasuke in the shoulder, "Hey long time no see you two! Been a while, heh, looks like you two made a friend."

Sakura looked up, were they referring to her? When Naruto was about to say something Shino grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him away, the others, besides Sakura, didn't think much of it.

"Sasuke I hears that Gaara has challenged you," Shino whispered.

"Yeah, you don't think I can handle it," Sasuke whispered back.

"I know you'll kick his ass to be honest. What I am worried about it who will be watching. I also heard that one of your family members are in town."

"What? That doesn't make any sense; they never show themselves here, do you know who?"

"Well that's what I hears and I have ways of getting information. The only thing I am not sure of is who exactly it is."

"So they'll probably be watching the fight."

"Yeah, Gaara is talented, but he's arrogant and doesn't think you'll win."

"Thanks Shino. So why are you three here anyway? Naruto and I left the academy on our own demands…did you three graduate already?"

"Yeah, We'll be attending your school tomorrow."

"Will you be at the fight?"

"No, only me you and Gaara know about it…I haven't even told Kiba and Hinata. I knew if I told Kiba he would tell Naruto because he's…well you know him."

"Yeah I get it."

Sakura looked over to where Sasuke and that other guy were standing. What were they talking about? She was letting herself think about what happened in the theater. How Sasuke let her grad his hand. It was kind of out of his character, she had been trying her best to keep her composure and not cling to him. She touched her lower lip which was soar from biting the hell out of it. It was funny, she had tried so hard and he actually allowed her to give in. The best part was when she held his hand she wasn't scared at all.

Sasuke and the other guy walked back to the group. Naruto began talking, "Well the chick spacing out next to me is Sakura, Sakura this is Hinata, Kiba and Shino…we all uh…went to school together before."

Sakura shook out of her trance, "Nice to meet you all."

Kiba smiled, "Heh nice to meet you too cutie."

Sakura's face turned red, "Um, thank you."

Sakura then saw Sasuke suddenly walk off… Shino watched him like he was expecting it. Why was he leaving?

"Hey Sasuke where are you-," Naruto started but was then cut off by Shino.

"Let's go out for pizza."

"Wow Shino that's a strange thing for YOU to suggest," Kiba laughed.

Sakura sighed…_I guess for some reason a lot of people are acting out of character. _

_xxx_

"So you showed? Sasuke," Gaara laughed. It was just the two of them. Gaara had a tendency of showing up with his friends to fight people. But this fight wasn't just because some weirdo like Naruto challenged him, it was a fight for superiority.

"Your boring taunts are useless Gaara."

"Your right…!"

Gaara threw the first punch, Sasuke caught his fist and Gaara tried to use his other fist but Sasuke caught that one too. Gaara jerked his hands from Sasuke clutches and tried to kick him but Sasuke moved quickly, he turned around and tried to grab Sasuke, but Sasuke bent down and tried to trip him in one swift kick but Gaara jumped over his leg. Sasuke swiftly got up and elbowed Gaara in the stomach, Gaara grunted slightly as the elbow crushed his stomach. Then he grabbed Sasuke's arm and pushed him backward. Sasuke slightly stumbled.

Gaara solidly punched Sasuke in the face a splash of blood splattered on the wall. Sasuke hated seeing his own blood, it was the ugliest part of him, at least to him, other thought it was a treasure, and too him it was only a burden to carry within himself. He was angry now.

Sasuke grabbed Gaara's arm and twisted it quickly and pulled it as hard as he could to pull it completely out of socket. He then delivered a solid upper cut to the chin and kicked him hard in the knee cap so her couldn't stand.

Gaara fell to the ground in immense pain, it had happened all too quickly. Sasuke knelt down, grabbed his hair and pulled him face to face, "Next time you challenge me, make sure it's really a challenge."

Gaara only moaned and then lost consciousness. Sasuke took out Gaara's cell phone and called 911…he knew Gaara wouldn't say who did it to him and his family would probably try their best to cover up their prodigy's embarrassment. At least Sasuke wouldn't have to worry about him at school for a while.

He then heard the rush of leaves…there was no wind…Shino was right…someone had to have been watching. For them to have been so smooth for Sasuke not to have noticed them until meant they had to be from his family.

xxx

Sakura decided to hang out with Naruto that afternoon at his and Sasuke's place, but Sasuke wasn't back yet.

"That's weird he doesn't normally stay out this late," Naruto said.

Sakura fiddled with her pink pen, she was a little worried. She began chewing on the end of it. She should probably be heading back to her own apartment…it was almost midnight.

"I better go," Sakura said picking up her things.

"Yeh…okay."

Sakura walked down the stairs and into the parking lot. She saw Sasuke walking towards her.

"Sasuke!?"

She ran up to him and noticed there was blood dripping from his mouth which had a large bruise on the side, "Sasuke…what happened?"

Sasuke turned his head and covered his mouth, "It's nothing. Go home."

Sakura grabbed his chin and took a look at it, as best she could in the dark, "Sasuke I wont ask you what happened, but will you let me at least treat it?"

"What makes you think I'll let you do that?"

"I've been taking courses at the local clinic I can treat stuff like this easily."

She smiled but then heard an ambulance car, "Who do you think that could be?"

"Probably no one important."

That was kind of an awful thing to say. Sakura shrugged and looked him with her emerald eyes, "Please Sasuke let me help you."

Sasuke was kind of flustered, he couldn't remember the last time someone had said that too him. It was kind of sad…really sad.

All he did was nod and that was enough for Sakura. He got in her car and they drove to her apartment.

xxx

_Why is Sasuke fooling around? This is disgraceful…he spilled unnecessary blood and is now needlessly slacking off?_

The unknown figure was watching from above on top of the apartment.

_The others will want to know about this, this can't be let go._

He watched Sasuke walk into the girl's apartment. He wanted to laugh…Sasuke…with a girl this late…funny.

_You will pay Sasuke…And that bruise and cut on your lip will not be the only sacrifice._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Getting exciting??? I hope you think so! ****Please review it will make me so very happy! Ty ty! The next chapter will be up soon I hope…I prolly shouldn't be up right now…final tomorrow and everything! If anyone cares I totally aced my math final! Yeys…I have a three day weekend so I can get some stuff up now…CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON!**


	5. Pain

**Ok ok this one is a little more gruesome so if you have a sensitive stomach skip the part where it says gruesome after the X mark…it's kinda sad too…hee hee don't go all teary eyed on me yet! Anyways well…enjoy . **

Chapter Five: Pain

**Blood will forever fall no matter how much you scream**

**Screaming gets you nowhere**

**Because if no one listens what's the point?**

**Maybe the screams are for you**

**Self pity**

**Attention**

**Or maybe u just want the one you love to feel your pain too**

**Only then can you be truly together**

**xxx**

It stung. Sakura rubbed some kind of antibiotic on Sasuke's cut. They were lucky Ino had decided that she and Sakura were enemies again. Damn she was weird. Sasuke was surprised he was actually letting Sakura touch up his wound; it wasn't even that bad…it was hardly a scratch.

_I guess it was the way she looked at me…the way she said she wanted to help me…did I really fall victim to something like that?_

He suddenly felt her face nearing his, what was she doing? She blew on the cut to dry the antibiotic, she was so close. Her lips so soft and delicate and so close to his own. Just like he had thought when they first met, she was different and made him feel different too. He was going to have to leave for a couple days soon and he wouldn't be able to feel anything like this for a while.

xxx

Sakura suddenly felt Sasuke embrace her, he was so warm. She was so surprised but was happy…she wasn't sure why he was hugging her…but he was. She put her own arms around him and she felt him squeeze tighter. She closed her eyes taking in the feeling. She wanted to kiss him, feel his lips against her own. She wanted him to understand her and for her to understand him.

She decided not to push it though, she just kept her arms around him and rested her head against his chest…his chest was warm too. She closed her eyes; she could feel Sasuke breathing, in long calm and slow breaths. She wanted to stay like that forever and just keep this warm feeling around her.

The bliss was broken when Sasuke began to move away. He pushed a piece of soft pink hair away from her face and moved his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "Thank you."

He began moving towards the door and at first Sakura didn't move for she was still taking in the feeling of what had just happened.

When she heard the door slam she hurried after him, "Sasuke!? Where are you going?"

When she got to the exit he was gone. How? She had driven him here; her car was still there, so how could he have gotten away so quickly? She let the breath out that she had been holding in for such a long time. Even though it was freezing out she still felt warm, his embrace made her feel dizzy and she wanted to touch him again…even if it was just a nudge in the shoulder, a bump in the school hallway, or maybe the touch of his hand again…She touched her cheek where his hand had brushed.

She touched her cheek where his hand had brushed, she could feel herself smiling. She looked up at the sky…she couldn't see the stars…to many florescent lights.

xxx

Sasuke knew that it was coming…he had to meet up with his family. What a dreadful thing to think about. He could feel himself getting sick; he knew one of them saw the fight. He had let himself get punched by Gaara and let all of that blood spill on the ground when it could have been easily avoided.

There were also things they would be angry about…he wasn't exactly loyal to his family; he did hate them after all; especially one in particular.

A figure appeared before him.

_Already? I thought I'd have at least a little more time._

"Sasuke Uchiha, it's time."

He fallowed the person who would be taking him to the place where he had always felt alone and tormented…he would forever suffer there…and this time was no exception.

xxx

Sasuke knelt down before his superiors. The Uchiha family's power was only powerful according to the government and the other powerful families like Gaara's. Since they protected the country using their strong blood line the government let them do whatever they wanted…even if it was inhumane and gut turning.

"Sasuke…you actually let someone like Gaara get a solid hit on you? Acting sloppy is unacceptable…that blow could have been easily evaded."

Sasuke looked at his father in the eye, "I am sorry."

"Sorry wont be enough Sasuke. There is also a matter of this girl. She is in the way…distracting you. If you weren't spending time with her you would have had time to prepare yourself for the match Sasuke."

Sasuke hated how his father had to use his name is almost every sentence…like he was interrogating him, "She has nothing to do…"

"Kill her."

"No," he answered rather quickly.

"What?"

"I will not kill her."

"Is that your choice…is it really what you've decided?"

"Yes…I won't kill her."

"Do you know the consequences of defying your family are?"

"I don't care."

"After tonight you will…"

X (gruesome)

He was taken to the basement…he knew what was in there…he had been forced to watch it when he was too young to leave the Uchiha estate. But this time, others would be watching him. Most of them were adults, but there were children too. He recognized a few as kids he used to have to look after when he still lived in the estate.

"Sasuke, you will suffer more than you ever have before," one of the superiors said to him.

"Put your left hand on the table."

Sasuke did as he was told. He saw someone hold up a nail, he jammed it in Sasuke's hand. Sasuke bit his lip as the nail was hammered again. He looked down at his hand which was gushing out blood, he could see almost no skin on his hand…it was all red. They ripped off his shirt next…he was expecting a whip but got something much worse. It looked like some kind of metal shredder, he could see his reflection for a short moment and there was no fear in his eyes. They used it to shave the skin off his back, his eyes widened and his lip was bleeding from biting it so hard.

He wanted to run he could take these guys…but his hand was still nailed to the table. He looked at the ground he could see some chunks of his own skin falling to the floor. The blood running down his back was warm…almost hot…burning. As it ran down his back it was like a waterfall of fire running down. His skin disappearing…his flesh exposed.

_This what I get…maybe I should agree to kill her…it's too late now…even if I could change my mind I wouldn't…I can't kill her I can't…_

"You want to leave don't you Sasuke?"

_Duh._

"Here's your chance," the man said.

He felt some kind of rubber rope being tied around his feet…there were blades on the inside. Someone pulled the nail out of his hand.

"Walk Sasuke…walk out of that door."

Sasuke tried his best to walk…the rubber stretching and the blades cutting his ankles. His vision was blurry…

_I've lost too much blood already…_

He fell to the hard, dirty floor. He could see people's feet…he could also see his own blood on the floor. He closed his eyes so he could allow himself to lose consciousness to escape the pain and so that he wouldn't have to look at that disgusting blood.

xxx

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror; her hair was pulled up into a neat pony tail, her makeup was perfect and her blue and white uniform was neatly pressed. She looked down at her feet…no pink flip flops…long socks and black shoes today. She just realized she had always worn those flip flops around Sasuke; she smiled and laughed a little.

She got to school early that day and walked around the campus…she spotted Shikamaru, "Hey Shikamaru!"

"Sakura? You seem to be in a happy mood."

"Hee hee is that a bad thing?"

"No, I guess not."

"So Shikamaru anything new happen?"

"Not much really. Although I noticed Naruto this morning; he looked really depressed for some reason. That isn't really like him."

"Really…weird."

Sakura was a little worried, Shikamaru was right, that wasn't like Naruto.

"Oh, sorry Sakura I have to go. There are some new kids and being part of the student council I have to help them and shit, so troublesome."

"Okay…see you later."

When Shikamaru was out of sight she decided to go look for Naruto.

_Naruto? Sad? What the fuck? Something must be up. _

xxx (gruesome)

Sasuke opened his eyes…a cell…

_Dammit…everything hurts…fuck…I can't move. When are they gonna let me out of this hellhole._

His hands were bound above him with ropes…he had no feeling in his left hand. He looked down at his feet…there were many cuts on his ankles…each its own deepness and each delivered its fair share of pain. There was at least a bandage around his torso; although it wasn't doing a lot of good anymore it was drenched in his own sweat and blood. It was going to fall off because it was so heavy with moisture.

A drop of bloody feel on his forehead…which was most likely from his left hand from above him. He was about to fall asleep, but his father opened his cell door.

"Sasuke…disappointing…you fainted rather quickly. You're nowhere near to how Itachi was."

Sasuke anger grew…he tore his bounds creating burn marks on his wrist and ran toward his father; ignoring the pain at his ankles and ran as fast as he could and tackled his father to the ground.

"Nice aggression Sasuke…I want you to show that kind of fierceness more often."

Sasuke regained his composure and got off his father.

His father laughed, "You'll get some medical attention and then you will attend the family gathering as originally planned."

xxx

"Naruto there you are," Sakura yelled as she saw Naruto reading something on a bench near the school entrance.

He looked up, "Oh…hey Sakura."

She sat down next to him, "You seem kinda down. Is there something wrong?"

"I'm just studying."

"Naruto we read that book three week ago in English."

"I'm rereading it."

"No your not."

"Ok ok so I'm not what do you want?"

"Naruto something's bothering you…what is it?"

"Nothing," he said getting up and walking away.

"Where's Sasuke?"

Naruto continued walking away, "He's sick."

Sakura didn't chase after him; she knew he wasn't going to tell her any more.

_Sick? He was fine yesterday…What is Naruto hiding from me? Did I do something wrong? I mean…I was looking forward to hanging out with Sasuke today…I want…that feeling again._

The next three days were the same…Naruto said nothing…and Sakura asked nothing.

xxx

Three days of family meetings and three days of the adults staring down at him…assessing him…watching him. Even the children he had looked after were nervous around him, they thought he was a bad person for he had been punished. He didn't want to look at them with the fear that one day they would live out the same fate as he.

Not only was that treacherous…they were forcing him to stand regularly and act like nothing had happen…even though his bandaged had to be changed frequently and he had to have blood injected because he had lost so much. As soon as he was back in his room he would collapse and not wake up…not to eat…not to study…just to sleep; it was the only time he wasn't in unbearable pain.

He could go home tomorrow night and rest in his apartment for a while…because his wounds were far from healed; they had actually worsened since he was being forced to move so often. They were constantly opening up and causing more and more pain.

xxx

Sakura looked at herself in the park fountain…going on day four. She had talked to Naruto a little but only about school and a little small talk, but never about Sasuke. Her reflection was clear…she looked at herself a lot, but it wasn't to check her makeup like other girls, it was sort out her feelings and thoughts that were jumbled inside her.

It was six o'clock, starting to get dark. Her cell phone started ringing, she answered, "Hello?"

"Sakura, its Naruto. Do you want to come over?"

"Sure why?"

"There's something you might want to be here for."

"Okay I'll be there…"

xxx

Sakura stepped into Naruto and Sasuke's apartment. Naruto was sitting on the couch watching TV. This was the first time she had been to the apartment since that night. Naruto told her not to come while Sasuke was sick, that he was contagious or something.

"So what's up Naruto," Sakura said with a casual smile.

Naruto got up, no smile, and approached her, "Sakura…what you're about to see will probably upset you, but please don't do anything rash. Ok?"

Sakura only nodded.

_What could it possibly be? He seems almost…scared…and like he's about to cry._

Naruto led her to Sasuke's bedroom door and signaled her to go in. Sakura looked at him with confusion but Naruto just turned away.

xxx

Sasuke saw Sakura at the door; he sat up and leaned against the head board. It hurt his back, but he did it anyway.

_Dammit Naruto! I thought I told you not to call her…I don't want to see her right now…I can't let her see me…not like this…she'll cry._

The lights were dimmed because he was sleeping, but that wasn't enough to hide the large bandage around his torso and the blood seeping through the bandage on his left hand…at least his ankles were covered.

She sat down next to him on the bed, "Sasuke what…"

She stopped talking…she was obviously holding back tears.

_Sakura…you are still pathetic._

She opened her mouth to say more but then she stopped and moved closer to him. She didn't hug him because he was hurt there so she rested her head on his shoulders and let the silent tears fall.

He grabbed her hand…with his right…she took it gratefully. She touched the place where his cut used to be…it was gone now. Her touch was soothing. He let go of her hand and she stared at him, instead he used it to pull her lips to his.

He kissed her, she kissed him back. The kiss began to intensify…she put her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer. His lips to hers were more beautiful then he thought it would be. The feeling he gave her, that safe feeling he had never had before…he wanted it…wanted it forever.

Sasuke began to kiss her neck and then travel along the side of her cheek and back to her lips. She stroked the side of his cheek…so soft...so safe.

_I want to stay like this with her…forever…She makes my pain disappear…I'll do anything for her…to make her feel safe, for that is what she has done for me._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Yeys…I thought this was the best chapter so far! What do you think? It was kinda fun to right…ta torture scene was a little hard I will admit…but yeh please rate and review and await the next chapter! Which will be out soon I hope…much luv **


	6. Understanding

**Woot! Ta next chap right here folks But yeh I hope you like this one! This one took a lot of thinking cuz I had hit a wall called writers block! Well anyway read away! SHWEE!**

Chapter Six: Understanding

**I'm lost**

**That's all there is too it, I am lost**

**Even though they stand next to me they won't find me**

**For it may be too late**

**Too late to pull me out of this grave**

**Because I dug it myself **

**xxx**

Sakura looked at the blank paper on her desk. Doing a critique on Shakespeare was the last thing on her mind. She could only think about yesterday; Sasuke had kissed her for the very first time. It had been everything she had dreamed it would be. It was warm like she knew it would be…but unlike his embrace there was something different about it; like he truly wanted her for everything that she was no matter what her faults were, that was the best part.

"Sakura?"

She looked up to see Kakashi Sensei looking at her blank sheet, "Sakura it's been nearly half an hour and you have nothing written down."

Sakura blinked a couple times, "Well to be honest Kakashi Sensei I don't feel very well."

"Oh? Do you need to see the nurse?"

"Yeah…can you right me a pass?"

He nodded and gave her a pass…she would be allowed to got through the rest of the day excused.

She left the room holding her stomach and as soon as she was out of sight she snuck out to her car.

_I…I need to see you right now Sasuke._

xxx

Sasuke sat on the couch and watched TV. He was doing a lot better; Sakura gave him extra treatment, but he wasn't at all ready to leave the house yet. He would need at least a fortnight to even leave the house, any earlier would only put him in jeopardy. His god damned family, what they did was unforgivable and he would get them back for this…somehow.

To his surprise Sakura opened the door. She sat beside him, "Hey."

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Oh common it's not a big deal," she laughed…even though she hadn't done anything like that in her life.

"I'm teaching you bad habits."

She smiled…that smile; he couldn't help but kiss her. She put her hands on the back of his head and pulled him closer; she ran her fingers through his thick raven dark hair. He put his right arm around her back to pull her body towards his. She held onto him as he kissed her neck and sucked gently. When he kissed her mouth again he ran his right hand up her skirt inching up her leg.

Even though he wanted her so badly he knew he couldn't in his current condition, so he stopped. Sakura starred at him and then kissed him as lightly as she could on his lips.

x

She was actually a little surprised at how much Sasuke really wanted to be with her; no one before had made her feel like this before.

_I love him…I'm actually in love with him…I never thought I could actually love somebody like this. _

They watched a couple shows on TV together. She leaned against his shoulder and felt him playing with her hair. She wanted to ask…what had happened to him and who did it…she needed to know. Even though she knew he didn't want to talk about it.

"Sasuke, um…about…"

"You want to know how I got like this right."

She took her head off his shoulder and nodded her head. She closed her eyes and clutched her skirt; ready for whatever was coming.

"My family."

Her eyes jerked open.

"What! You can't really be…"

"I'm serious Sakura. My family is different then most. They want me to become something much stronger and different than I am now. They want me to be somebody that would do almost anything to become stronger; like my brother. They asked me to kill you…and I couldn't…that's how I ended up in this state."

Sakura wanted to cry; how could people that share your own blood be so cruel. How long has his life been this way? When he was little was his family like that?

She felt his hand touch her face; he turned it towards his own, "Sakura, don't cry. I'm sorry but you may never understand."

She started to cry anyway.

_He's right I may never understand, but that doesn't mean I don't want too. Sasuke…please help me understand, I'll do my best._

"Sasuke if you had killed me…"

"Then I would have fallowed you."

He kissed her softly and her tears slowly disappeared.

"Is this her Sasuke? Is this her?"

They turned to the door.

"Midori…why are you here? You're not even suppose to leave the estate," Sasuke said to a small child of about 10 years old; she had short messy dark black hair, pale skin, wore a light blue kimono and was barefoot…on her feet…red stains.

x

"Sempai…"

She started to cry and then ran over to Sasuke; she fell to the ground and put her hands on his knees, "Sempai…did you get hurt for this person!? Is this the person that you sacrificed yourself for?"

"Midori...why do you even…"

"SEMPAI NO! I know you think I looked at you with shame those couple of days but I didn't mean it! They told all of us kids to do that! None of us meant it…at lease I didn't."

She burrowed her head in his knees and cried some more. Sasuke started to stroke Midori's head…this child…he had been very close with her in the past. Her parents were one of the 'higher ups' and didn't pay much attention to her so Sasuke was all she had…well before he left. There was another thing; the stains on her feet reeked of blood.

"Sempai…Even though I came to see...her…there is something else…"

Her eyes only filled with more tears until she finally murmured, "Itachi…your brother…he's back."

Sasuke took his hand off her head and it began to quiver. It was not a motion of fear in the least it was a thrill.

_So you've decided to finally show your face. You were always considered stronger and then disappeared. You only left me for them to destroy while you escaped their incredible cruelty brother…now what do you want now?_

"Sempai; the blood on my feet…it's my parents. Itachi killed them."

Sasuke felt someone grab his arm it was Sakura; she looked at him with the same look she had given him the day of his return from the estate.

"Sakura you want to understand right? Well come with me and you will."

As he stood up Midori grabbed his pant leg, "Sasuke she won't ever understand…she wont…I'm 10 and I already have the drive to kill and attack because of the Uchiha, she doesn't have that."

Sasuke only answered…which wasn't really an answer at all, "Midori stay here, Naruto will be here soon. You remember him right?"

"Yeah; the nice blonde boy that made you smile when you were younger. He made all of us smile."

x

While Sasuke was driving to the estate Sakura asked, "How can I help?"

Sakura had already made the assumption that Sasuke was aiming to kill his brother.

_This family…so broken…but not the kind I am used to, like divorce and stuff like that…It appears to me that they only feel hate for each other. Also that girl, Midori, she wanted to say something else to me…what did she want to say?_

"Just stay close to me Sakura."

They arrived at a large traditional house…house? It was almost like an entire town…it was huge! As her and Sasuke entered he said, "No guards…they must be dead."

Sakura shuddered, dead? His brother…what the hell was he?

They ran through the estate…they ran by several dead people…all with the same symbol as the one that was on the shirt Sakura wore the time she slept over. Wow…she actually thought it didn't mean anything. They heard a blood curdling scream coming from the main house.

x

_That was my mother's scream._

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and they ran towards the main house.

They hid behind the door in the hallway. Sasuke whispered, "Sakura don't move. Protect yourself." He gave her a knife he had swiped from the weapon display in the main house entrance and kept his own in his pocket.

He saw his mother dead on the ground and his father on his knees.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi turned around and looked Sasuke straight in the eye, "I'm surprised you're not cheering me on. I am freeing you from them. You can't hide your pain from me; he is the one that hurt you the most…I can tell that your in a lot of pain."

Itachi was right; Sasuke was doing his best to ignore his injuries, his back was barely allowing him to stand.

He never heard his father scream, not even when Itachi drove the knife through his heart. Now Sasuke would never be able to prove to his family that he could become stronger than Itachi. He took their punishment all those years so that one day he could prove to them all he was the best that he should be the one they respected and feared, but now that would never happen. Although, right now he had to prove it to himself…he had to kill Itachi now.

"Sasuke you will only get in my way now."

When Itachi was inches from him Sasuke grabbed him and pinned him to the wall. Sasuke had to do it now! But if he let go to grab his knife Itachi would shake loose and have an opening to attack…and when Itachi attacked it was a death blow. Itachi struggled and Sasuke was barely holding on…the wound on his left hand had opened. He closed his eyes and winced in pain…when he opened his eyes a second later Itachi's abdomen was gushing out treasured blood. Sakura had actually wrapped her arm around the doorway and stabbed Itachi. When she pulled out the knife Itachi spewed out blood on Sasuke's face. Sasuke reached into his pocket, grabbed the knife and stabbed Itachi through the neck to the wall so that he was pinned up on the wall like a trophy. He was barely alive; in his last moment he looked at Sasuke and mouthed the words, "You can't escape…your blood." He died there; right in front of him.

xxx

On the way back Sakura shivered and looked at the blood on her hands. Sasuke didn't say anything; she could see the blood on the back of his shirt and his left hand above the rope burns. What she had just seen was the hate between two brothers that would never mend even after death. She saw a tissue box under her seat; she took one out and lightly wiped some of Itachi's blood off of Sasuke's face.

When they were inside the apartment Naruto and Midori were playing shoots and ladders.

"Dammit Midori you beat me again!" Naruto exclaimed.

They looked over at Sasuke and Sakura who had just escaped a massacre. Sasuke had Sakura had searched the estate for survivors and there were none; all of Midori's friends were dead, they knew she would have nowhere to go.

"Is Itachi dead Sempai?" Midori asked.

"Yeah…he's dead…"

Midori shot him a sad smile, "I'm assuming everyone else is dead too."

Sasuke only nodded. He then went to the bathroom to shower…the blood reeked horribly.

x

Sakura sat on the floor next to Naruto.

"Hey your name is Sakura correct?" Midori laughed.

"Yes."

"Hee hee. I was wrong about you. I thought you were just a girl that my Sempai should have never met…because of you he's hurt really bad. I was wrong though. When you went with him to fight Itachi you didn't give a second thought about going with him…being at his side. Hmmm…right now you're covered in blood and not leaving, you want to stay. Sakura…you love Sasuke, I can tell, and I think he loves you too."

Naruto put his arm around Sakura's shoulder, "Pretty insightful for a 10 year old don't you think!?"

Sakura laughed, "Yeah…thank you Midori."

"Hey Midori! I bet Sakura can beat you at this game!" Naruto yelled.

"I bet you she can't!"

x

Sasuke put his hand against the shower wall. He looked down at the crimson liquid running down the drain.

_You can't escape your blood._

Those wretched words ran through his head. If he couldn't escape the fact that his Uchiha blood would forever cause him to suffer then that meant that Midori's life would forever remain a tragedy like his own.

_Itachi will forever haunt me, but would he let Midori at least live her own life...heh heh…I can't blame Itachi if Midori forever suffers…it's just the way of our blood…ultimate power and an eternity of unhappiness. _

The hot water on his exposed back stung, but he was so lost in thought he barely noticed. The cuts on his ankles were also open and he hadn't been able to feel his left hand for the last hour. He would forever carry these scars, but he will still stand tall, just like an Uchiha would.

_I wonder if their pathetic souls look at me and say…he has passed Itachi and is the only one that we can call a true Uchiha…Hn…yeah right._

He then thought about Sakura.

_At least I forever have her; at least I hope so. Will she stay with me after what she had to witness and go through with? I wonder if she can still stand to be with me. Does she understand me now? Hn, I don't know. Wow…I just realized something…I might really be in love with her. Is that even possible? For me to love somebody again…but does she love me? _

xxx

"No! You beat me too!" Sakura exclaimed.

Midori laughed, "Man you too are really sad."

"Hey Sakura I need you to bandage these up again." Sasuke called from his room.

"OK! Man what would he do without me." Sakura giggled.

"Probably cheer."

"Shut up Naruto!"

x

Sakura wrapped his hand in a thick layer of bandage, "Sasuke no more moving around and stuff because if you keep opening them like this we are going to have to take you too the hospital."

"Yeah I know, I don't think I will have to worry about leaving for a while." Sasuke said as Sakura wrapped the last layer of bandage around his well muscled chest.

Sasuke sat up and Sakura sat next to him on the bed; he was moving his wrist up and down making sure he still had full movement in it. Sakura started to cry a little; she wasn't really expecting the tears, they just came. What she had seen at the Uchiha estate was finally coming back to her; it was beginning to really sink in. Sasuke put his arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sasuke I'm sorry I'm not meaning too…"

Sasuke kissed her cheek where the tears had rested, "I know." Even thought her cheeks were tear stricken she still gave him that famous smile of hers. She looked into his eyes and for the first time they seemed bright; like he had finally let his guard down, the guard that he had up the whole time she had known him. She brushed his wet bangs away from his forehead, "Sasuke…I have to say it…I…"

Sasuke suddenly pulled her into a kiss and then moved his mouth next to her ear and whispered slow and softly, "I love you Sakura."

Tears ran down Sakura's face once again, but this time they were tears of joy, "Sasuke I love you more than anyone."

xxx

"Hee hee."

"What are you laughing about Midori?" Naruto asked her as she continued laughing to herself."

"To be honest Naruto I don't really know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Don't worry this isn't the last chapter…I think that chapter 7 will be the last one though…I was thinking about making a sequel to this but I'm not sure…You ppls should tell me in your reviews!**

**(Sorry for any spelling or grammical errors) heh I don't think grammicals a word…**


	7. Right Here

**Wow it's the last chapter…sniffles how depressing! Well if you have been fallowing the story thank you very much! Two chapters put up in one day! I'm amazing…not really…I will be working on another story soon! Heh I finished this in like a week that takes skill! This chapter is really short though…(Lemon alert!)**

Chapter Seven: Right Here

**Now it is time**

**Right here and now**

**To finally claim my own happiness**

**But do I have the strength too**

**The strength to abandon my past and move on to the future**

**Probably not**

**But that doesn't mean I can't try**

xxx

Midori rolled her suitcase to the door, it was nearly six o'clock. It had been almost two and a half months that she had been living with Sasuke and she was finally leaving. She was going to live with a new foster family. They were coming to pick her up at six in, one hour.

"Is this what you want Midori?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah they are really nice. I know their daughter Haruki she's my friend that I met at the private school you sent me too."

Sasuke and Midori had a lot of money for they had inherited all the money of the Uchiha clan; they would have all the money they needed for a long time.

Naruto patted Midori head, "I'll beat you at shoots and ladders next time you little…"

Midori jumped on Naruto's back and grabbed his thick blonde locks, "Hee hee I'll miss you too Naruto!" Naruto started running around the apartment, "Dammit Midori you suck!" Midori was laughing as hard as she had in her whole laugh, she was finally happy. Naruto ran straight into a wall and they both fell to the hard ground.

"Wow you two are really graceful." Sakura said walking through the door.

"Sakura!" Midori yelled as she ran towards her and hugged her. Sakura had become like a sister to Midori; Sasuke and Naruto had been her brothers since she was little, but now she had a girl she could look up too. Sasuke had always been there when her parents weren't and Naruto had never had an extinct famous family so he was allowed to visit the Uchiha estate; he had always been there to make her and Sasuke smile.

Sakura happily hugged Midori back, "You know if this family that you're…"

"Stop worrying about me you guys I'll be fine! Besides I'll visit you all the time ok!"

"Hmph…Who said we would ever want to see you!?" Naruto pouted and crossed his arms.

Midori started pounding on Naruto's stomach because it was the highest she could reach. Naruto started laughing at her.

"Midori this is how you do it." Sasuke said as he punched Sasuke solidly in the stomach. Naruto fell to the floor, "Fuck! Sasuke what the hell was that!?"

Midori sat on his stomach, "It was awesome!"

xxx

An hour later Midori was gone. Naruto sighed, "Finally!"

"Oh common you love that girl more than any of us." Sakura said.

"No I don't!"

Sasuke looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok so yes I do! But anyway I'm going to Hinata's house…she's uh…gonna help me study for the test."

"Yeah sure whatever." Sakura said as Naruto left.

x

In Sasuke's room Sakura took the last of the bandages off, "Wow they are almost completely healed. I'm so happy!" Sasuke stood up and stretched his back, "Yeah, I feel great."

Sakura walked up and embraced him and put her head against his chest; she touched the newly formed skin on his back, "You do feel great." Sakura kissed him on the lips and before they knew it they were trapped in a passionate kiss. Sasuke nipped at her lower lip and she opened her mouth and then she felt Sasuke's tongue traveling inside. His tongue touched every last corner and spot. When they separated for air Sakura said, "I love you Sasuke."

Sasuke pushed her against the wall and locked her in an almost bruising kiss. She pulled herself closer by putting her arms around his neck. While Sasuke was still kissing her while he unbuttoned her shirt. He put his arms around her waist and threw her on the bed. She let him kiss her neck and shivered a little as he kissed her bare stomach. She felt her skirt being pulled off and saw it a moment later lying on the floor. She had never been this exposed in front of a man before, but she was happy…because it was Sasuke.

x

Sasuke had been waiting so long and patiently for his wounds to heal; every time they had kissed before had made him want her more than anything else. He licked the crook of her neck and then he felt her taking off his pants; her confidence was rising, "Sakura I love you too…" Sakura grabbed his head and pulled him into an intense tongue twisting kiss. Sasuke reached behind her and unhooked her pink bra and threw it to the side.

He separated their lips so that he could lick the delicious breast. He sucked her nipple which caused her to let out a moan and arch her back. Sasuke was having fun; he had wanted to do this for so long, only for her. He then took his warm mouth away from her breast and looked her in the eye and he saw her nod.

Sasuke put his finger under her panties and lightly tugged. "Sasuke stop teasing me!" He smirked and pulled the panties completely off and then his boxers.

x

Sakura felt Sasuke's cock go inside of her and she let out a loud moan as her virginity was lost. As Sasuke began thrusting Sakura put her hands on his back and didn't let go, "S-Sa-Sasuke…faster." She felt him thrust even harder; she wanted to scream out of pure pleasure. Well not exactly pure…

When Sasuke finally separated from her he laid down beside her. Sakura decided that it was her turn to give him absolute pleasure. She climbed on top of him only to crawl down and put her mouth around his already hard member. She saw him grab the sheets tightly and he let out a grunt of his own. It was the first time Sakura had ever seen and heard vulnerability from Sasuke…it was kinda sexy. She licked his member one last time and crawled up his sweaty and yet beautiful body and kissed him and then laid beside him.

x

Sasuke touched her cheek and tucked her sweat soaked hair behind her ear, "You're beautiful." She smiled and snuggled close to him. He put his arms around her and put his chin on top of her head.

_To think someone like me could love her so much. She's all I think about now. All I want is for her to stay with me forever. If she ever left me…I would fallow her to the end. _

He felt the sensation of Sakura kissing his neck, "Sasuke I will be with you forever."

Sasuke put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up, "I wouldn't want it any other way." He kissed her lips and they stayed in each other's arms until they drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok it over tear…sadness…ok I can't decide if there will be a sequel…if there is though I will make a story in-between. I hope you really liked reading 'Forever Starts Here'…Please review and give me advice! Well see you on my next story! **


End file.
